David "Hesh" Walker
Sergeant David "Hesh" Walker is one of the main protagonists in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is Logan's older brother and Elias' son, as well as Riley's caretaker. He joined up with U.S. special forces alongside his brother and father following the ODIN Strikes in California to serve in the war against the Federation. Early Life David "Hesh" Walker was the first son of Elias Walker, and the older brother of Logan Walker. He was nicknamed "Hesh" later in his youth. Raised in San Diego, California until the ODIN Strike. ODIN Strike On July 10th, Elias tells David and Logan an old war legend in which a group of 60 Tier 1 operators (later revealed to be the foundations of the Ghosts) killed hundreds of soldiers with, weapons and hand to hand combat. They were named Ghosts by a unknown survivor of that legendary battle during the Tel Aviv War. Finishing the story, Hesh thinks it's not true while Elias believes it is. Returning home, ODIN strikes California, and Elias tells Hesh and Logan to get in the house. The house collapsing, they escape as a gas truck explodes and injured Logan. Logan and Hesh get in the back of their truck as Elias drives away. Call of Duty: Ghosts: Ten Years Later Ten years later Hesh, Logan, and Riley were seen in an abandoned structure during Brave New World . Their mission, after hearing Dallas was wiped out, was to perform a recon sweep along the wall, of Fort Santa Monica. While performing recon on the sorrounding area they experienced several contacts with the enemy including helicopters which they destroy. After this, the team rendezvous in Fort Santa Monica as part of an unknown reconaissance unit, before passing their tests in war to pave their way into joining the Ghosts special forces unit. Upon arrival they meet their father Elias as he gives them a reconaissance mission in No Man's Land, 10 miles of demilitarized hostile territory under Federation control, specifically their home in San Diego, to regroup with Stalker Six (Ghosts) a recon unit and gather any intellegence on the enemy then report back. Riley was brought along for the mission. They join up with Stalker Six's, Captain (Merrick), and Keegan after saving the young soldiers and Riley from a pack of wolves. Merrick and Keegan bring Hesh and Logan on their mission to save Ghost member Ajax from the Federation. During Struck Down, Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Logan and Riley attack the San Diego Stadium, and find Ajax, mortally wounded. Before Ajax dies, he tells them about Rorke. Returning to base, the Federation attacks full-scale in Operation: Homecoming. With both soldiers Hesh and Logan participating on the front line of that battle in the ongoing war. The team serves with distinction on the front line eliminating numerous enemy fighters as well as destroying enemy armor and air support. Logan is injured by a Federation soldier but Hesh saves him. Ghost and Keegan then fast-rope from an overhead helicopter, and grab Hesh and Logan for extraction. Hesh is despondent on finding Elias, upon which a masked Ghost reveals himself to be their father Elias. Elias tells them they are now members of the Ghosts, passing their multiple tests in the war but still have much to learn about survival on the battlefield. He then tells them about Rorke: how he was once Captain of Ghosts but was M.I.A. when Elias let Rorke go in Caracus during the assassination of Diego Almagro. Elias sends Keegan, Hesh and Logan to Federation Capital in Caracus, Venezuela to find leads on Rorke. Ziplining into the building and infiltrating it, while neutralizing hostiles, they acquire the High-Value-Target, and interrogate him for Rorke's location, Rorke appears on a screen, taunting that Elias sent them to their death. Rorke had anticipated this event, and set up explosives around the skyscraper. Collapsing it, the Ghost squad barely escape with parachutes. In Birds of Prey, Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, and Logan lead an attack in the Gulf of Mexico on the oil fields, capturing Rorke. During his interrogation in The Hunted, a Federation plane destroys their plane and helps Rorke escapes. Upon landing, Hesh is separated in the Yucatan with Merrick, and Elias with Keegan, and regroups with Logan. The team escapes the trap and are rescued by Neptune. They then attack the Andes Patagonia, an oil station in Antarctica, crippling the Federation's oil supply. After this, the team infiltrates a factory in Rio de Janeiro in End of the Line, where they learn that the Federation reverse-engineered ODIN and has created many smaller versions of it. Calling in an airstrike on the facility, Hesh and the group escape. In Sin City, Elias, Merrick, Hesh and Logan are ambushed and smoked with gas, captured, and taken to Rorke. Rorke kills Elias in front of Logan and Hesh after Logan tries to kill Rorke. Awaiting his execution, the three are saved by Keegan, who manages to snipe the would-be executors. During their escape, Merrick breaks a rib, and Riley is injured from a shot through his leg.Logan is told by hesh to carry Riley while waiting for extraction from a blackhawk(Prince-Two-Zero). Gallery David "Hesh" Walker dossier CoDG.jpg|Field Report of Hesh. David "Hesh" Walker holding MTS-255 CoDG.png|Hesh holding an MTS-255 shotgun. David_''Hesh''_Walker_Remington_R5_CODG.png|Hesh holding the Remington R5. David "Hesh" Walker No Man's Land CODG.png|Hesh through Riley's cam David "Hesh" Walker behind cover CODG.png|Hesh behind cover from enemy fire. David "Hesh" Walker fullbody CoDG.jpg|Full body shot of Hesh. Riley barking at wolves CoDG.png|Hesh with Riley. David "Hesh" Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|David's face paint pattern. FAD ACOG Scope CODG.png|Hesh holding his FAD rifle. Sound Files Hesh talking about his training.https://soundcloud.com/infinityward/hesh-interview Trivia *Hesh's signature weapon is the Honey Badger with an ACOG Scope . *Based on Elias's interview, it's possible he gave himself the nickname "Hesh". *Judging from the campaign, it can be assumed Hesh is the Hacker for the Ghosts. *So far he is the only Ghosts member who uses face paint instead of a mask. *His blood type is O+. References Category:Speculative Content Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters